Homes, offices, automobiles, and public spaces are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of devices that rely on network-based services for some or all of their functionality. For example, home media devices often obtain video and/or audio content from online, network-based sources rather than relying on local storage of such content. One disadvantage of these devices, however, is that they may cease to function during periods of network unavailability or network-based control service outages.